The Perfect Plan
by kazema
Summary: Once again, I feel the strong temptation to curse him---my future stepfather, i don't think so--- into oblivion. And again, I held myself down---- Hermione pertaining to Lucious Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: But I do own 'Jane G.' who is, for the sake of this story and for the lack of a name, Hermione's mother. Definitely an AU story.

The Perfect Plan

: Chapter 1 :

_Six years after Hogwarts. . ._

I've been working at the _Daily Prophet_ as a columnist in the editorial/opinion section for almost three years. I enjoyed my work so much I sometimes spend late nights in the office or even sleep there till morning, doing the finishing touches to my articles.

I got off from work earlier than expected which was favorable to me since mom called earlier that day to remind me of our dinner for the reason that she had something important to tell me. I noticed lately that she's happy, humming while she cooks or just simply smiling for no reason, her smile always visible in her pretty face. And it made me happy as well for I've never seen my mother this happy.

Tonight, feeling a bit tired and sleepy, I came home quietly as I used to do, not making as much sound as possible. I closed the door lightly behind me and was to head towards the stairs that leads to my room so I could put my things and in order to do that automatic task, I would have to pass the living room. And that's when it happened. I stopped dead on my tracks.

. . .for the reason that I saw something _disturbing_.

How do you think I've reacted when I saw my mother snogging someone in our living room? I didn't know what to do or feel yet. Though it was a funny sight you see because I've been hoping my mother would fall in love again, marry and be happy. For one, I know she wouldn't go around snogging someone if she's not in love with him. I was about to smile at what I saw and the conclusions I have drawn when I felt my stomach tighten, my knees weaken, and my lipstick-stained lips slightly opened in shock.

Wait, hold on a minute. . .that hair. . .that length of a familiar striking blonde hair seemed familiar…almost six years ago…but no, it can't be. Then it dawned on me.

A/N: well, that's a start, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

: Chapter 2 :

Lucius Malfoy!

My eyes widened like saucers and my mouth hung open simultaneously. What the--- before that, here were some of my possible reactions to the scene as it unfolded before my eyes in what could be called a slow motion, threatening to snap the last thread of my sanity. . .

a) I would throw up, not in our carpeted floor but in the kitchen sink of course because I would hate to clean the mess right after;

b) I would faint right there and then. It would be a total black out but I doubt if I could control my mind from replaying what I had just witnessed. It would follow me for sure even in my unconsciousness because the image of their bodies entangled and hands roaming was so clear, it was permanently imprinted in my memory;

c) Or, I would cast the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on him while he's busy kissing my mom like there was no tomorrow.

The last option sounded more appealing but for the good witch that I am, I won't go as far as throwing unforgivable curses to people who I thoroughly dislike. Not in my house and not in the presence of my mother because it would simply scare her.

What happened then you ask? I _almost_ fainted. Who wouldn't? At first I hoped it was only a nightmare because how come the man I've barely seen in years was there in front of me, on top of my mother, I can't help but note. It was a ridiculous sight, not to mention hair-raising. I know that he had been released from Azkaban three years ago after he was found guilty for supporting Voldemort during my fifth year. But unfortunately, he was granted probation with conditions such as maintaining good relations with muggles and mudbloods and was disallowed to use magic for a temporary period. That's unquestionable since it was a legal process. I can't stop that from happening, can I?

But what about his wife Narcissa? I can't remember anything being published about their divorce in the _Daily Prophet_ or elsewhere. What the hell was going on here then? All these thoughts came to my perplexed mind as I watched open-mouthed the disturbing scene that seemed to worsen as the seconds ticked away. It had to stop.

The vision of the two entangled human beings in the living room was too clear, too real to even be considered as a nightmare or hallucination. Then I shrieked, finally "Mom!" She turned deaf to my pleading and shocked voice that I had to repeat, "Mom!" There was a hint of disgust and urgency in my voice so as to get their attention. They stopped mid-exchanging another round of kisses and touches. Thank Merlin, if it lasted any longer, I might throw up any minute and soak our carpeted floor with disgusting puke.

"Oh Hermione, dear. I thought you were coming home late," she said while straightening her tangled wavy brown hair, wrinkled navy blue crisp blouse and long black skirt, her usual style of office clothes. She remained seated at the sofa with Lucius who was doing the same, his pale hands straightening his disheveled blond hair. She didn't look the least bit appalled to see me nor my petrified reaction to what they've been doing. She's not even embarrassed but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice I'm all too familiar with.

Don't tell me she's hoping I hadn't arrived early therefore bringing an end to their heated exchange of kisses? Only Merlin knows what could have happened if I hadn't showed up that moment. . .

I intentionally ignored Lucius Malfoy, his annoying smirk and aristocratic presence. He didn't look surprised at all to see me which made me wonder about his motives and why he's there. "Mom, what's going on?" I felt tired and distraught all of a sudden as I thought of the reasons why my mother and the man I dislike the most (besides the already dead Voldemort and his equally loathsome son I've unfortunately seen a number of times around London with different sophisticated women in his arms), were acting as if they're newly weds. I hope they didn't marry yet, because that would mean. . .

Oh dear, I don't even want to think about that now. I can't help but shudder at the thought.

"I want you to meet Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Don't be shocked dear, but you see, Lucius and I are dating and soon, maybe we're going to get married. Isn't it great honey?" her eyes were shining, like she found something that amuses her so much. Her smile was what I call infectious, in any other situation that was, but I can't seem to force myself to return it with equal sincerity. I would end up giving a constipated smile if I try smiling.

Great? Did she just say _great_? Lucius Malfoy, my future step father? How long had she known him? Two seconds? I didn't even know that something was going on between them. What did he do to my mother? Is she possessed? Or did he use the Imperius curse on her? But that won't make sense because as a condition to his probation, he can't use his wand; he can't do any magic at all, which told her that he was not dangerous at that time.

Oh goodness, I'm going to faint. . .the world was coming to an end! I stood there, not bothering to mask the petrified look on my face, as I looked at my mother and then back at the man who's eyeing me in a strange way. He looked eager to be welcomed and that made me feel more uncomfortable somehow. What now, did he expect me to welcome him with open arms? I put my hand in my pocket and felt the wooden stick safely tucked in there. My hand itched to curse him for making my night the worst night ever. He can't fight back if I decide to hex him now. I have to fight the urge to take my wand and _Avada Kedavra_ him or curse him into oblivion.

On second thought, I might just do that when mom's not looking or when she's not around.

"Mom, we have to talk," the urgency in my voice was so obvious that she immediately complied with my request. I haven't taken one step from where I was standing since I saw them, groping each other. She gave Lucius an apologetic look before she approached me, her eyes narrowing at my cold tone. She looked worried as I led her by the hand to the kitchen. "What's going on? How long has this been happening? Why didn't you tell me about it?" I leaned against the kitchen sink, just in case I'll throw up, and looked at her expectantly.

I never should have cajoled my mother into dating again. But I did several months ago by setting up blind dates for her and whatnot just so she could meet with other people to get her mind off of things, my father for instance. Now, I simply regretted what I've done. I was just hoping that she'd live a little after dad divorced her and left us both. She'd been wallowing for almost two years that it worried me to insanity she'll never be happy again.

And for the life of me, she looked happy now. . .with him. Something must be wrong here. How can she be happy with _him_? I can't see the connection between happy and Lucius Malfoy. And I sure can't see the whole step-father-to-step-daughter and vice versa scenario happening anytime soon.

"Why honey, what's the problem? Lucius is such a nice man and I enjoy every minute I spend with him. We have a lot of things in common and we both like each other. I thought you wanted me to go out sometime and probably get married? If ever we decide on the date of the wedding, I think it would be great for the both of us because I think it's time that you have a father figure after your dad left, living miles away," her words seemed to try to soothe and convince me but it just didn't make sense, not after that declaration she made about Lucius being nice. It made me feel all the more dreadful and sick at the thought of having that pointed-face, mudblood-hater pureblood and cruel ex-Azkaban prisoner Malfoy as a step-father, let alone he snogging my mother in our house!

That at that moment, I asked the heavens what have I done wrong to deserve this?

Lucius Malfoy, a nice man? I haven't told my mother about the animosity that existed between purebloods and mudbloods; between me and this man she said and praised as nice, the man she will _eventually_ marry. My reason for doing so was that it might worry her and dad about my situation at Hogwarts that they would forbid me to continue my studies. But now, it might break her heart if I tell her. I'm tempted, almost wanted to tell on him but I resisted the temptation as I thought of the possible consequences. I have to break it to her gently, not rush this and so upset her. This problem calls for a long and thorough thinking and planning.

I stared at her in awe, disbelieving what she's saying, neither speaking nor daring to oppose her opinions of him. Instead of retorting in a tone of despise, I pushed myself lazily from the sink and took a peek at Lucius who was sitting rather comfortably in the living room, our living room. He clearly recognized me but he acted different tonight. He still looked the same, with the air of arrogance and irritating smirk, as if sizing me up. Did mom even know he's a wizard, not to mention, an evil wizard?

I have to think of something to stop this. It was absurd! But then where should I start?

Maybe I should just obliviate both of them. That would solve the problem immediately and without wasting much time and energy. It's not hard to do because it'll only take a simple swish of my wand and some incantation and I'm saved.

"Enough of that. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have to prepare the table for dinner. He cooked our dinner tonight and I think it's fantastic," she moved over to the plates and glasses container while I on the other hand can't help but conjure an image of Lucius doing the cooking. I can't even smile at the funny thought anymore. Nothing was worth smiling about in this ill-fated event.

This was certainly going to be along night. . .

A/N: If you read it, then thank you so much. If you reviewed (with comments and some suggestions maybe), more thanks for that. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticisms because it would help a lot. It was only a bit of experimenting and for the lack of doing something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. You know who does.

**: Chapter 3 :**

The dinner was downright boring. That about sums what this night turned out. I have to sit through dinner till the end and therefore be tortured by what went on between my mother and Lucius. Their laughter scratched my mind like that of nail on metal, or metal scraping metal. I could barely taste the food prepared by the, I quote my mom on this, 'great and nice' Malfoy himself that I lost my appetite even before dinner started. And because of the lack of appetite, I had to swallow bits of un-masticated food, pretend it tasted good so mom won't get worried and make a fuss over me.

I was drifting off to a far away land when I heard Lucius' arrogant drawling voice mention 'Draco', his self-consumed and arrogant son, in the middle of dinner. My ears perked up at the mention of his name not out of anything else but just plain curiosity as to what the git was up to lately.

Why have I not thought about that? Maybe Draco Malfoy could help me. . .

"I haven't told my son about us Jane. But I'm sure he'd be excited to know that his father has found his other half," Lucius smiled at my mother, and she on the other hand, smiled back at him, her expression dreamy. Oh please mom, don't tell me you believe any thing that he just said! I doubt the younger Malfoy would be excited about this. Malfoy loves his mother too much. And speaking of that, what happened between Lucius and Narcissa?

Before I could ponder any deeper, the sight of them exchanging lovey-dovey looks and gestures registered in my hazy vision that it sickened me to the core. Worse, they were now feeding each other like they're not capable of feeding themselves. They didn't even have the decency to lessen their amorous actions in front of me.

By the time dinner was over, my neck ached due to stiffness of looking the other way than the two people I across me and my facial muscles stretched, due to throwing fake smiles at them throughout dinner. It can't be called a smile at all, more like a pained expression, a strained attempt to hide my disgust.

I had completely lost it as I sit there in the living room, on the same spot where the snogging happened earlier. As the night stretched and as they talk about anything at all over coffee, I tried to suppress a big yawn, quickly covering it with my hand. I wonder why I am even sitting there with them. I guess it was the manners my mom had taught me since I was old enough to learn what they are. Better hide the yawn caused by boredom and tiredness or I'll be scolded by Jane Granger about manners.

Isn't he going home yet? I glanced at the big wall clock, big enough to be noticed by him. It's almost half past ten and he's not showing any signs of leaving soon. If he ever told me now that he'll be sleeping over here, I'll be glad to have a reason to punch him hard on the face. Then maybe, the bruise won't heal and he'll permanently have the mark of my fist on his face. I don't know why but he seemed to be ignoring the big wall clock.

"Lucius darling," Eew. How come my mother doesn't cringe at the sound of it like I just did? "When will I meet your son? I think it would be a good idea to have a small get together, so we could get acquainted. What do you think?"

Before Lucius could answer, I interrupted with the fakest, most near to genuine smile I could muster, "Mom, there's no need for that. I know Mr. Malfoy's son. We're classmates back at Hogwarts…" and if you ask me now, this moment to be exact, how his son treated me back then, I'd be more than glad to tell you…and maybe I could tell you something about this man you call _great, nice_ and _darling_ too. . .

"Really? Then that's even more brilliant! A small get together would be like a reunion for you both. How long have you not seen him Hermione?" She was so consumed by her happiness that she missed the misery written all over my face. I felt like crying for my mother's lack of concern. It was as though she's blind to my needs while she's all-ears to Lucius. But she didn't know how much it sickened me to see the man she likes, and maybe loves, entwining his hands with her. I can't blame her for she knew nothing about how evil the man was. He probably didn't tell her a single thing about his evil deeds.

I mentally calculated, excluding the times I've seen the young Malfoy around London but he had not seen me, "Six years…" and I couldn't care less if I don't see him for a hundred years.

As much as I want to go upstairs to my room and device a plan to break their relationship, I can't leave my mom alone with him. Not now. What if they start snogging again?

Once again, I feel the strong temptation to curse him into oblivion. And again, I held myself down.

**- : - : - : -**

to be continued


End file.
